


Love and other Drugs

by Multifangirl69



Series: The sins of Spider-man [13]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mysterio is alive, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Quentin and Peter had a short affair, Shameless Smut, Spiderio Exchange April 2020, Unsafe Sex, until the betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Quentin buys a drug from the internet to defeat Spiderman and is surprised that it doesn't work like he expected. But it's not a bad surprise.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: The sins of Spider-man [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426174
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98
Collections: Spiderio 18+ Exchange April 2020





	Love and other Drugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetestHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/gifts).



> This is for a Spiderio fic exchange hosted by crookedneighbour  
> This fic is for SweetestHoney. I know you said sex pollen, but I couldn't really think of a proper way to include that, so I took the next best thing; Aphrodisiacs. I really hope you enjoy this :3c
> 
> The title is from a Jake Gyllenhaal movie that I recently watched and really enjoyed. Go watch that if you like a cheesy romance movie!  
> Comments are always appreciated :D

Quentin Beck wouldn’t say he was stupid for buying a weird new drug from the deep web, but he would agree that it was a stupid move. The only thing he could find about said drug was the name and the phrase ‘Will make anyone servile in just a few minutes’. It sounded good and exactly what Quentin needed for a certain arachne themed superhero.

Since their meeting almost a year ago, they have become enemies. Obviously. Quentin couldn’t really blame Peter for wanting to kick the man’s ass after what he done, but Mysterio becoming a villain to Spiderman wasn’t the plan.

And now Quentin was stuck with this role. Everytime he tried to do something good, the universe seemed to turn on him and everything escalated. Some might say it was his method of using violence, but Quentin would debate it’s Spiderman’s constant interference and influence on public’s opinion.

So obviously, Quentin was becoming desperate. But it was still stupid to buy some unknown drug from the internet. But he couldn’t have exactly expected this outcome. 

At first, it all worked out. Spiderman swallowed his bait like an overeager dog. That was probably the easiest part anyway. All Quentin had to do was use his technology to simulate a bunch of hostages, send Peter a pic on his phone and the spider became the fly. It was certainly harder to actually lock Spiderman into a room, because Peter wasn’t dumb. He seemed to always find a way out and Quentin had to literally build a goddamn glass cage to slow down the boy long enough.

But there he was, finally caught in a web. The illusion was gone and not even his weird spider senses could have helped him when the door shut close. He started to yell and Quentin was honestly taken back by how much the boy was swearing. Some of what he was saying was definitely new teenage slang he didn’t understand, but Quentin was offended anyway.

“Quiet now, little spider,” he said over the intercom, enjoying the sight of Peter stilling like he just looked into Medusa’s eyes. Quentin couldn’t say the boy was scared yet, but his expression definitely showed discomfort. Maybe a bit of dread, because for once, Peter was completely under the man’s thumb.

“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt, probably,” Quentin continued and the boy’s expression twisted angry again. An ugly sight. He couldn’t wait for the soft face to brighten up again and big doe eyes to stare up at him like he’s the greatest hero that has ever walked the earth.The memory of from before Peter found out the truth was burned in his mind. The admiration, the excitement, the usual teenager lust developed from a need for a mentor. Quentin had almost felt bad for trying to murder the kid. Almost.

But unfortunately, Peter had found out that Quentin was a liar and all that sweet, innocent love had turned into pure need for revenge. All he wanted was Peter to worship him like before. And to beg him again for sex. God, just the memory of how good it had felt to fuck Peter was turning Quentin on.

And so, too impatient to wait any longer, he pressed the button on the remote control. Everything had been prepared. The plan was perfect. Quentin was so sure that nothing would go wrong.  
With a confident smile on his face, he watched smoke fill the glass room. It was just visible enough to not block the view on Spiderman obviously panicking and spinning around, searching fruitlessly for an escape route.

Peter should have known there was something wrong with the whole hostage situation. It was Mysterio after all. All he did was lie and decieve. And yet, here he was, trapped in a glass case that was slowly filling up with weird, white smoke. It enveloped him like a soft blanket.

The room instantly felt warmer or maybe it was just Peter’s body heating up from all the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His throat felt tight and his breath hitched. In an attempt to make it easier to breath, he pulled off his mask, but it only made him inhale more smoke. He tried to fight against it, but his legs were shaking and his arms felt heavy. It was like the smoke was pushing against him from every side, making it difficult to move.

The smoke was definitely pumped up with drugs. Whatever that drug was, it was making Peter woozy and light headed. He could barely stand anymore. But most importantly, the drug made him feel not only incredibly hot, but also horny. A sudden erection pressed against the tight material of his suit and all he wanted was to take it off.

No, he also wanted something else. Relieve. Not just from the suit, but also from this agitating lechery.

For a moment, his attention was luckily pulled somewhere else when a quiet clicking noise echoed in the glass case. The door opened and immediately the excessive smoke escaped. A figure stepped through it, right into the room.

Quentin. With this stupid fishbowl on his head to protect himself from the drug.

Peter growled and jumped forward to grab the man, but his body didn’t quite listened and he fell over. Embarrassment burned his face and he just barely managed to pick himself up to get into a kneeling position, legs shaking too much underneath him to allow actually standing up.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Quentin taunted, stretching lazily in his tight green suit like a cat that just caught a mouse. Through the blurred glass of his helmet, his grin wasn’t visible, but Peter could imagine how the man was looking at him. Amused and excited like a child.

“You...bastard...what have you done?” Peter forced out, every word heavy on his tongue.

“It’s a new drug.” Quentin kneeled down in front of the boy and cupped his scarlet cheeks. Even with the thick material of his gloves he could feel how Peter was burning up. His half opened eyes were laced with a shimmer of lust.

That wasn’t quite what Quentin expected. At this point, Peter should have stopped struggling already, but he kept clawing at the man’s wrist to push his hands off. But all the super strength has disappeared and it felt more like a fly was running over his skin. Still, this was only half of what should have happened.

Not just that the strugglings stops, but from the description on the website, Peter should have started begging and apologizing at Quentin’s feet.

“Drugs...of course...I’m going to...I’m….” Peter trailed off, his gaze becoming unfocused and for a moment, Quentin thought it was finally about to work. Through the bit of smoke still trailing around their feet, he didn’t notice the boy’s hand sneaking around his ankle until his foot was suddenly pulled off the floor.  
He yelped in surprise and couldn’t catch himself from landing on his back. The sound of glass shattering echoed in the room and Quentin was lucky that he didn’t cut into his head. Through the dizziness, he just managed to comprehend that his helmet broke in the back and rolled on his side.

“Fuck. Not good,” he mumbled and pulled the rest of the helmet off. Immediately, some of the smoke crawled into his throat, making him cough around it. A surprisingly sweet taste violated his taste buds, like he just ate an entire spoon of brown sugar.

This was really terrible, actually. The drug worked faster than Quentin could react and as he tried to stood up, he stumbled back to the ground, his whole body feeling heavy like encased in metal. He wanted to throw up, but only moans spilled from his lips. The way his tight suit rubbed all over his skin with every movement felt too good.

“Beck…” The small voice genuinely startled Quentin and he turned back around to look at Peter. Most of the smoke had dissolved and so the view was clear on the boy and his...very naked body.

“What did you give me?” Peter breathed heavily, moving even closer. When did he gotten so close?

Quentin swallowed visibly around a sudden lump in his throat. His cock twitched to life at the sight of Peter crawling on all fours, doe eyes watching him with both anger and need. A scarlet blush painted his face, running along his neck to spill all over his shoulders. His naked shoulders. He had left his suit somewhere behind him and only some tight underwear was left.

“I-I honestly-I honestly don’t know.” Quentin had to admit that talking was becoming difficult. His throat felt too tight and he wasn’t even sure what to say. The drug’s description had lied. Of course it had lied. Whatever he had bought, it was definitely some kind of aphrodisiac. He was rock hard and Peter sitting down on his thighs wasn’t helping at all.

“God, I’m sorry Peter, I-” He genuinely felt bad for putting them in a situation like that. That’s not how he had imagined getting to fuck the boy again. But he wasn’t going to complain. Especially when Peter shut up him with a needy kiss. Peter had been surprisingly demanding from the beginning. Even though he had been a virgin, he definitely knew what he wanted.

And he definitely wanted Quentin’s cock in that moment, considering how he rolled his hips, rubbing against the man like a desperate bitch in heat. His expression was glazed with unwanted desire, cheeks painted with a dark shade of red and mouth hanging open. If Quentin hadn’t already been incredible hard, he would have been now when seeing that beautiful face.

“You’re not fucking sorry! But I will make you feel sorry,” Peter growled, breath heavy and already, too much sweat stuck to his pale skin.

Unlike Quentin, he could still move properly and the man only hated his super powers more. Because all he could do was watch how Peter pushed off his underwear as well, throwing it right into Quentin’s face just to mock a him a little. Both annoyed and excited, Quentin took his last bit of energy to lift his hands up to the boy’s slim thighs.

“Will you now?” Quentin laughed, nails dragging over the soft skin, leaving dark red marks. It was just painful enough to earn the man a low groan from the boy. He just knew what pushed Peter’s buttons even if they had only fucked once before.

“Don’t touch me,” Peter growled and before Quentin could even react, his wrists were pinned next to his head. He could still feel a lot of super strength and was almost afraid his bones were going to break underneath the tight grip. But before that could happen, Peter let go.

Instead, his curious little hands hooked onto the man’s tight pants and pulled them as far down as he could in his position. Which wasn’t far, but far enough that Quentin’s throbbing dick sprung out, eager to be touched. And then said curious hands wrapped around the hard on, stroking agonizingly slow until pre-cum leaked from the tip. His thumb caught the drool, smearing it all over the thick head.

“Stop! Just do it right or not at all,” Quentin groaned, both in anticipation for what's to come and frustration about the slow treatment. In response, Peter squeezed the hard shaft extra roughly, silently telling the man to shut up. Watching the boy act so controlling was kinda hot, but also aggravating him to a point, where he just couldn’t wait anymore.

He used the moment when Peter was distracted by the throbbing erection in his hand to overpower the boy. And because Peter didn’t struggle much beyond some protests and weak writhing, Quentin knew the little spider wanted this just as much as the man above.

Maybe it was all the drug, fucking with their minds, but there had to be a bit of truth in all of this. Because that would mean, Peter still wanted him despite all his supposed hate. It was certainly a nice thought to have, but completely unwanted in this situation.

Quentin grinned down at the boy, who was obviously shocked the man had managed to flip their position so easily. But he only glared like an angry little chihuahua instead of trying to push Quentin off. This was also gone quickly when Quentin started rubbing his erection against Peter’s. Hot skin against hot skin, both sensitive and throbbing hard. Peter couldn’t help the moan that slipped or the way his hips met Quentin’s desperate humping. Neither of them really had the mind to get into any kind of rhythm, a cloud of pleasure making them feel hazy.

At some point, it wasn’t enough for Quentin anymore. He needed more. His hands tightly gripped Peter’s slender thighs, pulling them onto Quentin’s much bigger and stronger one’s and the boy automatically wrapped his legs around the broad body. Both whined with need when the tip of Quentin’s throbbing dick pressed against Peter’s hole. All the lube they had was the pre cum leaking from the man’s member, but the drug made both of their bodies sluggish and relaxed, probably also drowning out any possible pain.

It was too easy to just slip in. Moans filled the glass cage, followed by strained groans and whispered curses. Peter was so tight around Quentin, his hole clenching like it was trying to swallow the dick deeper and Quentin let it. He had missed the wet heat so much. He had missed the way Peter writhed underneath him, spilling the sweetest noises from his plump lips.

Quentin just couldn’t help himself. The moment he was buried to the hilt, he leaned over the smaller body, arms holding himself upright next to Peter’s head. For a moment they just stared at each other. Big doe eyes half open, glazed with a thin curtain of pure desire, an unspoken want for the man. Quentin’s gaze answered the want with equal demand.

Finally, their lips met in a wet kiss. Peter’s mouth opened and Quentin took the invite without hesitation. Their tongues entangled in a messy tango and they both felt high from each other.

Quentin lazily bucked his hips, thrusting in unsteady and slow movements, but it was enough. The slightest touch elicited moans from both their throats and heat crawled under their skin, dripping into their flesh and slowly burning it right to the bone. Their bodies were on fire and they embraced the flames like they embraced each other.

Quentin held Peter pressed tightly against his upper body. The boy’s naked skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, slipping and rubbing so beautifully against the man’s with every sharp thrust. Peter’s arms were wrapped around Quentin’s strong neck. Sharp nails dug through the scaly fabric of his green suit right into his flesh, probably leaving marks with the way the boy was practically clawing at his shoulder blades.

All the sensations, Quentin’s uncomfortable suit against his skin, the man’s arms wrapped so tight around him and his cock thrusting so agonizingly slow into his hole, was enough to tip Peter over the edge. He just couldn’t take the heat anymore. His whole body tensed up, legs quivering around Quentin’s hip as he finally came. The thick, white seed spilled all over their stomachs and legs, leaving Peter breathless and limp in the man’s arms.

Quentin just managed to catch Peter from falling back by lifting one of his arms higher. One hand gripped tightly onto the boy’s hips while the other clawed into the soft flesh underneath Peter’s armpit. He growled incoherent sweet nothings into his ear as the tight hole clenched hungrily around him, eager to make him cum as well. Quentin was perfectly fine with giving Peter what he wanted. He almost didn’t regret buying that drug when his hips came to a stuttering hold and his dick twitched between the wet walls. 

It just felt so good to pour his juice deep into Peter again. He had forgotten how good it feels. There was no regret left about his purchase. It had been worth every dollar just to see Peter’s blissed out expression as he was filled to the brim by his enemy, of all people.

Quentin pressed the small body even tighter against his own, really taking in the boy’s scent. A mix of sweat and a lingering sweetness that reminded him of strawberries. But all in all, Peter smelled like sex and Quentin wished he could smell him for longer, but the effect of the drug was wearing off and staying in the glass cage with a, probably, very angry Spiderman wasn’t exactly the best idea.

So he slowly lifted the slender figure until his soft dick just slipped out. He carefully put Peter down onto the ground, admiring for a moment how his fucked open hole was gaping and leaking with Quentin’s creamy cum. A perfect sight he wished he could capture on camera. The next best thing he had was the security footage. But he took his time anyway to really burn the image into his mind.

He gathered his broken helmet and left the room. Quentin did stay in the security office until Peter woke up to make sure he was okay. As much as Quentin wanted to be that great villain that defeats Spiderman, he couldn’t ignore that part of him that still cared about the boy. It was a nagging, annoying part that he wished he could just cut out, but it wasn’t that easy and ignoring it was only making it worse.

Sometimes he did wonder if it could have been different.


End file.
